User talk:KillaHawke1
Archive 1 ---- Archived Done! RuckusQuantum 15:02, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Hola! Dude, that's awesome. I'm sure you've done much more with the concept than myself. I'll try to check it out soon, but as you know I just moved to PR, so things are a bit hectic. I will definitely check it out asap. Have a good one, my friend. Jay Ten (talk) 16:21, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Contest I'm going to be honest: I'm having a difficult time deciding whether to allow you to enter something you've already written, even if it was posted days ago. On one hand, I see your side: it doesn't seem right to exclude a story that was only posted days ago. On the other, it's not like you wrote it in a single day; it's certainly been in the Writer's Workshop since early June. Plus, I did make it a rule that only new stories would be accepted, so it sets a bad precedent if I allow exceptions. So I'm going to have to say no, it wouldn't be okay to enter your recently posted story. I hope you understand my reasoning. If you're still interested in entering the contest, I doubt you'd have much trouble writing another story; you've certainly got a nice talent at writing them. Whitix (talk) 02:21, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing it to my attention, I'll definitely make sure to check it out when I get some free time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:49, July 23, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll give it a listen when I wrap up packing for the day. Thanks for the narration. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:55, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Dreams of Inheritance Awesome job on the narration! Thanks so much for that...you do good work. True story, I was actually thinking about messaging and letting you know you were welcome to do any of my stories of you had the inclination. Saw your channel mentioned in the one narration thread trending (didn't realize you and Sid were the same person initially). In any event thanks again, always appreciate it when people take the time to adapt my stuff. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 04:28, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Narrashun Hey thanks a lot for that boss, you made it sound great. That Texan drawl is hypnotizing, ha ha. I especially liked that ending with the weird voices (real nice touch) and those cool visual effects of yours. I really appreciate you taking the time to do my story like that; it's certainly an honor. It means a lot. Thanks again and take it easy, my good man. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 04:54, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :Ha, don't worry, I'm sure you'll get there. The bizarre thing with the Creepsmcpasta narration is that he actually narrated Stay Shunned on Youtube three days before I randomly decided to request narration for it from him over email. I had no idea that he randomly did my story already; I wasn't checking his uploads. He said over email to my request: "Hey, I don't know if this was on purpose, or an amazing coincidence, but I actually did this one last Friday!". It's honestly one of the oddest things to ever happen to me. So yeah, stranger things have happened, lol. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 05:47, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah totally, that'd be awesome. I'm a bit of a Pennywise fan as it is. I read It not too long ago so it shouldn't be too hard. I'd just need to know how long you'd want the backstory/facts/theories and when you'd need it. I'm thinking of participating in the upcoming collab but I think I could do this too. And thanks for asking. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 00:00, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah if you were to go first that would probably be best, just so I could kind of get a feel of the type of language you want used. Just give me the link once it's finished and I'll be figuring out Pennywise's profile in the meantime. And that Xenomorph one should be cool too. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 20:51, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Well it certainly sounds interesting, I can't really make any promises but I'd like to take a look at the draft. You can email me at JacobMicah95@gmail.com. I'll be getting a little busy in the near future to be honest, but for a weird-ass, epic-sounding story like that I have to at least consider, lmao. It would actually be pretty cool to do a bigger thing like that but it honestly might be a while if I could. I'll have to see, but I guess no rush as you said. And as for that video of yours I just... wow. If that story is any indication then this Sci-fi thing should be... intriguing. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 04:23, August 5, 2016 (UTC) RE You did an amazing job with the narration of my story. Thank you! I also loved the accent, made it creepier. GreyOwl (talk) 21:26, August 2, 2016 (UTC) 100 Minds Destroyed! Congrats on 100 followers, my friend! I knew when I first listened to one of your narrations that you were going to catch people's attention. I'm sure it won't be too long before we get a 1,000 followers post. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 14:23, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j45x9ranFH0 :Jay Ten (talk) 12:48, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :OMG, I hurt myself from laughing so hardKillaHawke1 (talk) 12:55, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Rocky Horror shout out Ha ha, yeah with a little bit of consider... ation I was able to figure it out. Nice touch there. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 04:31, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Anti-Cliche Contest Proposal Hello, KillaHawke1. MrDupin and I are about to host a contest all about giving two cliches to authors and seeing if they can make them work. For the first prize, the entry will be spotlighted- but I'm here to ask for your hand in the second and third place prizes. I was going to have the second and third place runner-ups be able to pick a story of theirs and Mr Dupin and I would leave extremely in-depth reviews, but I have an idea that helps you and them. I'm suggesting that the runner-ups can pick a story of theirs, and if you are willing, have it narrated by you. Your profile would be linked in the blog directly as a massive helping hand for help with exposure, and I'm fairly certain the contest would result in the contenders going to your channel to see these videos. The contest starts on the 7th. If you can get pack to me with a yes or no, it's greatly appreciated. Thank you for your time. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:553746 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 17:00, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: I really appreciate that, my friend. You did an awesome job. I've added it to the article if you wanna have a look. I linked your name to your Youtube channel rather than your wiki user page, so let me know if you want that switched. I left a comment on the video as well. Also, thanks for agreeing to help out with Shawn's contest. I think that will really give it a boost and could also help draw some attention to your work as well. Thanks again, man. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 14:20, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Shout Out Hey, well to be fair I think your story deserved a shout out! It was a lot of fun to read and I particularly love sci-fi stories. Also it's not uncommon to use 'they' not because of plurality but because it's not gender specific. I hadn't checked your profile by this point and I didn't want to assume you were a guy like I have with others (I usually end up angrily corrected) ChristianWallis (talk) 08:32, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Awesome work brother! Hey, thanks for the awesome work you put into the story, I really appreciate you bro! Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 02:49, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yeah, there was a little inside joke but not much of one. It was really just the fact I used their names, made them brothers, and then killed them off and replaced them. I intended the story to be scary to everyone, but I also hoped I might achieve a chuckle from the handful of people that actually know who those names belong to. I was so happy to have another story narrated, I didn't really consider that aspect of the situation. Regardless, you did a great job, and I really appreciate it. I'm sure at least a couple people had a laugh about it though. Jay Ten (talk) 17:33, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the kind words. I honestly have trouble not including at least a line or two of humor for some reason. It kinda finds its way in even without a conscious effort. I guess it's probably just a manifestation of my inability to take very many things too seriously. :I'm really glad to hear you're continuing to seek out different forms/styles of writing. This is something I will always encourage. That new idea you have sounds very interesting, and I look forward to having the chance to read it. If you have any questions or want me to look over anything, just let me know. I never have any real answers, but I'll still throw out my opinion when asked. I'll be keeping an eye out for it. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:26, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Lonely Stars Hey thanks for yet another quality narration. You seem to have been channeling your inner Matthew McConaughey which, as others have commented the story somewhat resembles Interstellar (which I still haven't seen) makes a certain amount of sense. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 16:35, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Monologues I just wanted to drop you a message about your question on Mike's recent blog (was afraid you might not notice my reply on there). Those stories you listed are simply known as monologues. He's right about the perspective, but I think you were asking about the name of that form of writing rather than the perspective. This is one of my favorite forms of writing, one that I feel can be incredibly potent, especially when used in the horror or transgressive genre. I somehow hadn't noticed that you wrote these stories. I need to give them a read. Anyway, hope that answers your question (I believe it does). Jay Ten (talk) 18:45, September 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: Blog and Story Thanks for you thoughts concerning by blog! Unfortunately, I can't do that story with you. As much as I'd like to, I've barely had enough time to do anything lately. My new school is very prestigious, and they aren't afriad to assign a lot, to say the very least. I must say though, I'm flattered that you'd come to me for such a proposal. Really an ego booster, thank you very much. SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 05:23, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Narration Hello, friend. I talked to Levi Salvos, the contest winner, and he asked me to go ahead and add the narration to his story when it's finished. I'm basically letting you know this so you can either let me know when it's done so I can do it or put it on there yourself. It doesn't matter to me. If it's done after the first, you'll have to let me know because the page will be protected after that time. Hopefully a narration of a front page story will help bring you some subscribers (you definitely deserve them). I'll make sure there's a direct link to your channel under the video for easy access. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 12:06, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :No worries. I know how internet/electricity troubles can be. I'll just leave the page unprotected until I see the video go up. No need to rush. Any time this weekend will be good enough. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 14:41, September 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Sounds good, friend. The page is still open, so you can go ahead and add it. I know you were probably planning on it, but he requested that it go at the bottom of the story. Let me know if you need anything. Thanks for agreeing to do this for the contest. I'm sure it turned out great. ::Jay Ten (talk) 16:50, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, if you don't mind. Thanks again for all the help. Have a good one. :::Jay Ten (talk) 12:27, October 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: In the Woods Oh wow, thank you so much. This made my day man. Cheers. MrDupin (talk) 14:27, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Featured Author I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming our second featured author. You've contributed a lot of great work to the wiki, both in writing and through narrations, and we really appreciate it. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 15:33, November 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: Narration Hi there. I have no problem with changing the title. I would suggest though something along the lines of "I'm Screwed", as that's the tone I was going for with the title. To be honest, I'm not sure what I will do with the story. Initially I was about to delete it, but then some people actually think it's good, while the majority thinks it's a joke/trollpasta. Even I don't know how I feel about it. And now it has a narration! Oh the dilemma you're putting me in. MrDupin (talk) 19:19, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :Dude, that was awesome. The whispering was a very nice touch. Kudos. :This will probably be the last trace of my little pasta on the interwebz, so I will link it to my main profile, if you don't mind. Thanks again. MrDupin (talk) 11:21, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: We have this page - Galleries. If you don't find your answer there or find it too confusing, let me know. If you tell me specifically what you're wanting the page to look like, I can probably help. Jay Ten (talk) 22:36, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :I was also thinking you could take a look at 's user page to see a video gallery in use. You can bring it up in the editor to see how she has it done. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:40, November 19, 2016 (UTC) OOOh, good call! GreyOwl's format is perfect! Thanks for the pointer!KillaHawke1 22:47, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :No worries, my friend. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:51, November 19, 2016 (UTC) You seem like a pretty cool dude with some pretty cool stories. I was wondering if you could check out and maybe review my two stories I have up. One is called "The Shadow", and the other "The Black Fox." I'll be posting another story too in about 3 weeks to a month probably, and I like this upcoming one mroe than the others, so i'll tell you when I post that Tide16 (talk) Re: Sounds interesting. I've actually had interest in writing something like this as well, but I can never get in the right state of mind. I'll definitely give it a read. I might not leave feedback until tomorrow, but I'll leave it as soon as I can. Glad to see something new from you. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 22:01, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Story on WW I will probably give it a read/review the day after tomorrow. Can't make any promises though, as my internet connection has been coming and going the past week. MrDupin (talk) 22:50, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Lmao. I can honestly say you're the first I've seen refer to dwarf dick on this site, and I loved it. It caught me off guard. As for your other story, I will give it a read soon. If you hadn't told me it was not about Village People dicks, I probably would've got right on it. While I've got you, I'm curious how you sign your talk page messages? Do you use the signature button or type four tildes? Because for some reason it isn't leaving links to your talk page, but rather only your name in regular text. The links just make it a little easier to navigate back to your page. Jay Ten (talk) 23:37, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi Killa, I will try to get to the story tonight. Re: First off, I'm rather shocked that anything I've written could possibly inspire anyone, but I am very glad to have been able to help you create something, even if it was in the smallest of ways. Secondly, I can't believe you chose poetry, you heathen! Lol. I strongly dislike poetry and in many instances refuse to read it. Of course in this instance I will make an exception, but my feelings towards it has left me in a rather ignorant state when it comes to judging. I will read it soon and let you know my thoughts, but if you want a more critical analysis you'll have to look elsewhere because my knowledge of the form is severely lacking. I'll do my damnedest to keep an open mind. Again, I'm really glad to hear that something I wrote had any kind of impact on someone, especially such a talented person. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 14:07, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :I suppose I should've looked at the work before responding. It's awesome. I left some feedback on the thread. I posted a new small story recently if you wanna check it out - Redundant Red. You don't need to leave any feedback or anything, but I thought you might wanna give it a look when you get some free time. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:01, December 6, 2016 (UTC) ::That's a tough one. I think the comment section could end up a war zone. Something that incendiary might conflict with our desire to keep this place relatively drama-free. I don't feel right about telling you not to post it here, but as divided as everyone is on this topic I would rather avoid it. That's just a personal opinion. If you want to ask the others, I won't be offended. It's a very clever idea, I will give you that. I may not be the best person to ask because I hate everything about politics and hate being ruled, regardless of the ruler's views (if they had held a gun to my head and forced me to vote, I would have flipped a coin to show my complete lack of support for either of them). Feel free to ask further questions if this answer doesn't suffice. ::Jay Ten (talk) 01:35, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks for being understanding. I was pretty certain you were doing it without any kind of agenda, but most people can't really see things that way when it comes to topical/hot-button issues. Be sure to let me know when it's finished so I can give it a watch/listen. You probably noticed, but there's a winter contest going on if you're feeling frisky. Have a good one. :::Jay Ten (talk) 02:12, December 8, 2016 (UTC) I want to add that it may be possible to do a trial run with it or something. The more I think about it, I would rather get some input from the others before making a final decision. Let's just see how it turns out and go from there. Jay Ten (talk) 02:32, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :Well, in that sense I suppose most of my stuff has a bit of one as well. I'm an extreme skeptic/iconoclast, so I too like to make people question things. I was speaking more towards it not being political hyperbole/propaganda. I was using it in the negative sense that often follows the words "hidden agenda" when speaking of politics. I sometimes forget I'm not talking to myself and my word usage doesn't always make sense outside of my pea-brain, lol. I will try to remember to give those stories a look soon. :Jay Ten (talk) 02:52, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: No, I can't say that I have. Something I should check out? Jay Ten (talk) 20:04, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Talk Page Messages Per these edits: 1 and 2, please add a header to the top of your talk page messages like this . In the future, be sure to check the history before saying that something is too similar to another story, but mentioning something is helpful, as a goal of the wiki is to delete stories that rehash other stories. It's helpful to the wiki to mention that a story rehashes concepts or sentences from other stories using this template: . The "reason" is why the story should be reviewed (that's where you would add that the story rehashed another story). The template will add a category where it will be examined by other users, and considered for revision and/or deletion. Other reasons for a story to be reviewed can include: "punctuation, grammar, capitalization, storyline issues (generic plot, lacking description, seems rushed)" etc. Basically, anything that would cause the story to not meet the quality standards. Whether or not the author plagiarized a story would be another matter, which is important to mention if that's indeed what happened. The categories to the story are typically added to the bottom of the page between . That's because the story needs to be removed from the genre listing and isolated from the other stories while it's under review. Adding the categories between will keep the story in the most categories that describe the story, if the story is deemed no longer in need of review. That would look like this: TenebrousTorrentTalk 02:39, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :No reason to feel embarrassed. That's pretty funny. Thanks for the good words. Although, my "work" here is a hobby. :Please leave a header on the top of your talk page messages like this . Your signature doesn't link to your profile, which is not required but would make it easier to reply to your messages. You'll be able to add a link to your signature by replacing your signature with this template: . Your signature is updated in your preferences. Please send me a message if you have any questions. :TenebrousTorrentTalk 04:16, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Video Sorry, my friend, but my internet is being a bastard and isn't letting me watch videos or anything (the wiki is barely working). I'm looking forward to checking it out soon. Hope the holidays and everything are going well. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 21:39, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Krampus is Coming to Town Thanks, my friend. That sounds like a family gathering I could get behind. I hope you had a great one as well. Hopefully I can get things back to normal soon and quit disappearing for days at a time. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 23:26, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Crazy Yeah, I saw the rip-offs on YouTube. It's crazy that they just uploaded her voice and everything and tried to claim credit. It looks like they copied a good deal of Whitney's library. Hopefully the channel and the stolen videos get dealt with promptly. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 04:59, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Re: 2017 Ha, for sure man. Did you have anything particular in mind? Congrats on the contest win. I sorta want a Pepe for my office. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:35, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Well, I mean, The zombie apocalypse ain't all it's cracked up to be I remember that. It's still one of my favourites on the site. I feel like that story is an example of what's lacking in this site', and CP in general. Humour isn't abundant enough and it's the thing I most enjoy reading (I can't write it for shit, though.) Anyway, yeah. I was thinking of doing a contest of dark humour writings, basically just what the jollytime murderfest was (Congrats, by the way). Anyway, have a good one. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 06:06, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Day of the Worm I'll have to read the full series at some point! At the moment, I'm quite humbled by your words. Thank you for being so kind, and I feel an overwhelming sense of flattery when I hear that my critique was able to aid your story and help you expand as a writer. Hope all has been well with you. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 20:05, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Eh, no problem. I don't know if the guy does this intentionally or is just extremely stupid. By the way, maybe you could add a talk page link in your signature. Have a good one. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 08:05, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Contest Ah shit - I'm going to have to offer you my apologies regarding that. It simply slipped my mind. I'll make sure to speak to the other admins about what they want to do and then I'll get back to you. Hope everything's going well for you ChristianWallis (talk) 09:14, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :I issued a warning, reverted one of their edits, and will keep an eye on them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:39, February 3, 2017 (UTC) I'll leave your low quality videos alone i guess. At least spell check what you're putting up though? It takes five seconds to google the proper spelling of a word. It's not hard. So Super Late But I just recently noticed you won Christian's contest. Congratulations, my friend, that's awesome. Everything was complete chaos for me around that time and it's not much different right now to be honest. Just checking in and giving congrats. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 02:18, March 8, 2017 (UTC) In Torment series finale Hey, babe. I finally posted the finale to the In Torment series, and though it was a while back I said I'd remind you, I never forgot. Mantle is up, along with a blog post that recaps the series if you need a refresh. Thank you for being a part of this two year experience in writing. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 06:38, March 11, 2017 (UTC) RE: Thanks No problem man. You had it long time coming. Keep up the good work. MrDupin (talk) 08:32, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations Sorry about taking so long for me to get around to congratulating you for Spotlighted Story this month for The Squire and the Black Scroll. Been really busy lately and it slipped my mind when I first saw it. Really sorry about that. Thanks for putting in the hard work on this site for your story, it's a well-earned reward. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:58, June 5, 2017 (UTC) :No need to thank me, your story won on its own merits. Please let me know if there's any changes you want to make to the story this month (as the page is locked while it's on display up front) and I can carry them out. If you need an edit later today though, I would suggest messaging another admin as I'm heading out in a few hours and will likely be away for most of the night. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:01, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Hello. I noticed you have a signature issue, caused by a likely overlooked stage in the wiki text links. You may want to change it from User:Killahawke1 to User:KillaHawke1 and User talk:Example to User talk:KillaHawke1. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:16, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Categories Hey, I just thought I'd let you know that we recently decided to create an author category for users who have 10+ stories posted on the wiki. Feel free to check out that link and message one of us admins/leave a post on the forum if you have any interest. Also, if you happen to know anyone who has 10+ stories on the wiki and meets the criteria, would ya mind dropping me a line as I'm drawing a bit of a blank? Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:45, October 18, 2017 (UTC) User Category Hey brother, good to hear from you! Yeah, essentially if you have at least 10 original stories (no Reddit shares or uploads of existing authors like Poe or Lovecraft) then you can add your user name as a category to your stories. This will allow other users to find your work easier and also organize all of your stories as well. Just edit your stories as normal and add KillaHawke1 as a category just as you would any of the normal categories and you'll be all set. Let me know if there is anything else I can help you with! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 05:53, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :Saw you adding categories and decided to help you out some. Let me know if we missed any. I think we're 29 for 29, but that's a bit too many fingers and toes for me. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:26, October 28, 2017 (UTC) ::No problem, I think I mentioned the categories to you beforehand so I figured I might as well chip in before heading off to bed. Hope everything's going alright on your end. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:35, October 28, 2017 (UTC) A Story I Wrote Hey Killahawke, what's up? Everything going well? Dropping by to say I wrote a story semi-inspired by your "Day of the Worm" series, with that dark fantasy theme. If you want to check it out, here it is: Of Blood, Gold and Holy Light. Take care! MrDupin (talk) 15:11, November 5, 2017 (UTC) That sound incredibly awesome, I will check it out shortly. I can't wait to see what youve written. KillaHawke1 (talk Re: Solomon's Key Congratulations! Keep at it and keep sharing and you'll build up quite the following. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:50, January 8, 2018 (UTC) The Guy with the Fourth Trumpet Hello, mister Hawke. Derek. Killa. Ah, you get it. I was wondering if you would be willing to do a narration of one story, because previous narrator, , bailed out, and a narration needs to be done. I look forward to your response. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 20:29, March 19, 2018 (UTC) You got it. Should not be a problem. I will have to approve of the story of course. I don't like stories that are over the top vulgar, sexual, ultra-violent, or grotesque. I look forward to reading what you got for me. KillaHawke1 (talk) :While I can't see why you added a mesage to your own TP... thanks. Here is the story: Banshee's Cry. :It's a Contest Winner, so it's... pretty damn good. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 08:29, March 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Heya... I just wanted to know if you'll be doing that narration at all. If you will, please do it ASAP. Thanks ::Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 18:00, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Sorry the troll tried to delete your story. I hope he didn't leave any lasting problems on that page. I did the best I could to get all the pages back up that he ruined. The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 17:17, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Convenience is a great virtue! The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 18:10, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Thorhammer The guy that vandalized your story has been permabanned. If he happen to resurface, alert me immediately. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:01, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Celebration required. The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 19:04, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: Tighty Whities Hi. Thanks so much for reaching out. I seriously loved your story and found it very true to the real human emotions that would arise in that situation. I'm excited to read the rest of your material. Thank you for your praise and encouragement. J. Deschene (talk) 13:24, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks again for the encouragement and kindness. I hope you'll be around more often! J. Deschene (talk) 15:27, July 12, 2018 (UTC) You're Awesome! Thanks for the message! I'm glad you're inspired, but I honestly have no idea what I could have done. I am very much looking forward to Spirit Warrior! :-) J. Deschene (talk) 04:38, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Comment Saw your comment on that God awful story and couldn't help but sympathise. Certainly gave me a chuckle while I went on a deleting spree this morning ChristianWallis (talk) 08:18, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Licensing Stuff Hey KillaHawke! Regarding the Licensing Thread, are your stories under CC-BY-SA? If yes, you don't need to do anything. If you have stories in any otehr license, you will need to either change it to CC-BY-SA or mark it for deletion. Hope this helped clear things up! MrDupin (talk) 16:24, August 15, 2018 (UTC) RE: Lol I'll bet. Sure thing though! It was a huge team effort. Happy we could help!! Vngel W (talk) 03:36, October 3, 2018 (UTC) To Fagland Isles Leap on. Won't take no for an answer. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 13:52, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Narrate Your Work? Hey KillaHawke, I am a new YT Narrator and am looking to work with some other writers to narrate for on my channel. So far I have done a handful and have gotten some pretty good feedback. I reach out to writers beforehand to let them know what my plans are and also to let them know that I give full credit, and links back to the story as well as a Watermark in each video. I am a writer myself, so I fully believe in giving full credit to the original author/creator. You can check out my channel here and see my work . I would love it if you would be cool about allowing me to read some of your creations as well. As well, here are some examples if you just want to check out my Narration style. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1AbDboM6ps https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alhccP3-KG8 Thanks and I hope to hear back from you DustandDark (talk) 22:18, January 23, 2020 (UTC)